Beach City Secret Santa
by BlastWriter90
Summary: Highschool AU: With the holidays coming around, Beach City High student counsel is excited to announce a Secret Santa system. Each student is randomly paired up and has to learn about their partner in time to get the perfect gift for the holidays. Also features: Rose Quartz and Peridot, Greg U. and Lapis Lazuli.
1. Chapter 1

**Two quick notes for the readers: This is my first story, so any feedback is appreciated, and all pairings were made randomly, so expect some unconventional ships.**

Chapter 1

With snow on the ground, Thanksgiving over, and December fast approaching, the Beach City High School has its students return after the long weekend. Everyone is still feeling drowsy and relaxed from the days off. Once all the students are in classes, the intercom sparks to life as the class President, a rather lovely and popular girl named Rose speaks to the whole school.

"Welcome back, hope you all had a fantastic Turkey Day. But now, let's to look towards December, the most wonderful time of the year. At the end of First Block, you will all find a letter in your locker with a pair of names: Your's and a mysterious partner." At this moment, all students are paying attention, even a number of teachers are intrigued. It's a new practice for the school, but all are hoping it goes well. "Your job is to meet said partner and learn about each other. Then, on the last day before Christmas Break, you trade the perfect gifts for each other and wish a Merry Christmas!"

A faint mumbling is heard before Rose adds "Or other such holidays you may celebrate. Have a wonderful day, and Happy Holidays." With that, she hangs up the intercom and classes resume, though all the student's can think and talk about is who they will be paired with. Some rumors get made that it might be rigged, others saying they know who's with who. While neither is true, it just adds to the fire and makes the student body more and more excited.


	2. Chapter 2

The first bell rings and the student body rushes out of classrooms, every one of them eager to get to their lockers. The crowd is dense, but some of the more members of the Student Counsel who helped put the letters in, were able to keep theirs early. Such members include Peridot, who was easily able to make a system to randomize the names of every student to help make unique pairs with every student. Though this was all Rose's idea, she was interested in what everyone got. She did know a few pairings, but the club agreed to keep theirs unopened until the bell. Rose enters the room, practically radiating as she sits down with the other members, a huge grin on her face.

"Anyone else excited? With this, we gave everyone a special someone for the holidays. And it was all thanks to all of our efforts." The members applaud themselves for a few seconds, but Rose motions to Peridot. "Though I feel, the biggest thanks should go to our wonderful Peridot, who was able to create the program that made this possible."

A faint blush is seen on Peridot's cheeks, not being used to such praise. She smiles to the other members as they clap again. "Thank you everyone. But now, since the bell has rung, we should see who our own partners are."

"Great idea, Peri." Said Rose, who begins to hand out the envelopes to the other club members. Once they're all passed around, she begins a small countdown and they all open their envelopes. Each letter has a small message, starting with your name and then ends with who you're getting a gift for.

Peridot opens hers, quietly hoping to herself she doesn't get hooked up with a jock or someone she wouldn't mesh with.

Dear Peridot,

Happy Holidays and Season's Greetings

For the next 3 Weeks, you will meet with your partner and learn about them, before giving them the perfect gift on the last day before Christmas Break.

And for you, you are given the special Partner…

Rose Quartz!

Get out there, talk with them, and get ready for the Holidays!

Peridot can't help but go a bit wide-eyed, gulping nervously at this pairing. She looks around, seeing other members laugh and talk about who they got, but Rose is oddly quiet. She's usually so full of life and energy, talking to anyone. But now, it's like she's shocked about her letter, which is now sitting on the table.

The second bell rings and all the members get up, packing up their things and heading out the door. Peridot is trying to get out quick and away from Rose. She's very afraid Rose is angry at here, even going so far as to wish she never made this idea up. But before she could get up, one of the members stops her.

"Hey umm, I was wondering when you might be available for tutoring." they ask here, other members leaving now. "What? I never tutor, John, why are you even.." Before she could finish, he apologizes and rushes out. Peridot shakes her head and gets up, only to see the room is now empty. "I better not be too late now."

Once she's out the door, she bumps into Rose, who gives her a small wave and a smile. Peridot has a minor freakout mentally and blushes. "Ohh, umm. Hey Rose." She says softly, walking a bit closer and holding up the letter.

Rose lets out a small giggle and smiles to her kindly. "Looks like I owe you a little Christmas gift. But before then, we need to get to know each other, right?"

"Yeah, we will." She can't help but cough awkwardly and thinks of ways to get out of this. "I-If you think I rigged the system, I-I promise you I didn't!"

Noticing Peridot is getting flustered, Rose can't help but laugh a little bit and put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I know you didn't. Tell you what, how about we sit privately at lunch and go from there?"

Peridot gulps nervously and nods, trying her best to smile to the class president. "S-Sounds good to me. But umm, I need to get to class for now. I'll talk to you then."

With a soft nod from Rose, they part ways and go to their respective classrooms. Neither know what to really make of this, but each are excited to see what will come from it.


	3. Chapter 3

With the first class out, a whole mob of students begin to fill the hallways, eager to get the their lockers and read their letters. Some students can go with the flow of human traffic easily, though others have a bit more trouble. A good example of someone going through easily is artistic Lapis, easily gliding her way through the mob and getting to where she needs to be. On the other end, we got Greg. Being a larger guy makes it hard enough, but being pushed through with everyone makes him nearly miss his locker.

"Ugh, finally.." He says to himself, eventually getting out of the way as soon as he can and getting what he needs. After grabbing his books, he turns his attention to the letter. While not terribly interested in what it has to say, he can't lie about being curious who he was paired with. Amidst the rushing crowd around him, he opens the letter and reads through.

Though before he could get to the end and see who he got, someone taps his shoulder. He flinches a little in surprise and turns around. Behind him stands a blue-haired girl by the name of Lapis. Greg swore her locker was practically miles away, but wasn't to surprised she could go with the flow of all the people. "Hey Lapis, what brings you here?"

She lets out a small sigh and takes out the letter, holding it up to him. "You should know Greg, unless you're just not interested."  
"Ohh. Ohh!" Greg turns his attention back to the letter sees it does say his partner is Lapis Lazuli. "Heh, funny you mention that. I was just reading it now." She nods and folds the letter up, putting it in her bag. "I'd be happy to talk with you whenever, Lapis, so feel free to meet with me when you'd like."

Before he could get a response, she just walks away into the crowd. Greg tries to move over to see here, but is too late. He lets out a sigh of resignation and grabs his things, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and heading off to class. He can't help but think Lapis has something against him, or is just being distant for some reason.

While concerned, he still decides that he want's to try his best and get to know her before getting the perfect gift. All just a matter of getting enough time to talk with her.

The second bell rings, meaning the start of the next class and he's still in the hall. "Ohh crap." he says to himself, rushing off to class to hopefully avoid being late again. Meanwhile, Lapis is not to far away, chuckling softly to herself seeing the long haired boy run off. She heads her own way to class, thinking of what the self proclaimed 'Future Rockstar' would want for Christmas.


End file.
